Foster's Christmas Chaos
by StarryStranger
Summary: Santa is accidentally knocked out.Bloo and Fighton take upon the task of saving Christmas.Chaos ensues.
1. Part 1

Fosters Christmas Chaos:

_9:00 am_

* * *

"Can you believe it?!It's finally Christmas Eve!And you know what that means......"  
"Santa's Coming tonight!"

The boy and a blue blob friend jumped around the main lobby of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends,excited like all of the children all over the world. Knowing that sometime during the night,Old Saint Nick would be coming.

A thick layer of snow had built up outside,and most of the house's occupants were enjoying the Winter outside. All of the decorations had been put up,and it seemed Frances 'Frankie' Foster,the caretaker,finally had some time to herself. She sat on her bed in her room,reading a magazine which had been put off due to chores for a week.

Mr. Herriman,the President of Fosters,Hopped around in his office,a look of nervous panic on his usually stern face. Last year's Christmas,he had been visited by three spirits telling him that Christmas would be taken over by robots(This caused by Bloo,which he has not figured out yet.)if he did not take away Christmas from the House. It had taken alot of reasoning,and carrots, to get him to have Christmas this year.

Now,the latest friend in the house,walked down the grand staircase to Mac and Bloo,smiling.(_See my 'Fosters Latest Imaginary Friend' fic to get up-to-date on him.)_

To his usual outfit,he added a warm red scarf."Hey guy's,Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Fighton!"Bloo said,bouncing up and down."Santa's going to bring me this!"He said,pulling out an incredibly long list out of nowhere."This is my wishlist:

1. An automatic Paddleball  
2. Ultra Shooter 3  
3. Ultra Shooter 3 with the expansion pack!"

Bloo continued on and on."He'll never get all of that stuff."Mac said to Fighton."Yeah......"

_6:00 pm

* * *

_

Everyone was at Dinner. It was very light,since the big Christmas feast was going to happen tomorrow. The chatter was all about the next Day. Mr. Herriman looked around,his eyes never stopping,sweat dripping off his face."Mr. H?You okay?"Frankie asked,noticing his worry.

"Oh, nononononononononono!I'm fine!See?!"He said,adding a freaky forced smile.

_Midnight

* * *

_

The house was asleep,not a soul awake. Bloo twisted and turned in his bed,trying to get to sleep."Ugh......"He said,grabbing the clock on his bedside table."Speed up!Be Christmas already!"He whispered fiercely,shaking the clock."One day clock,One day......I will be the Master of Time!!"Bloo yelled,causing his roommates to shush him.

Fighton,alone in his single room,was having trouble getting to sleep as let out a sigh."Miss him already....."

Bloo heard a creaking outside."Santa......?"He said,and smiled slyly,tip-toeing out of the room.

Fighton heard it too,and walked outside,following the footsteps in the darkness.

Out in the main lobby,where the grand Christmas tree was,a dark figure was setting objects beneath the tree.

Bloo watched from the left side of the grand staircase,Fighton to the right.

"Santa!"

The figure turned around,evidently shocked.

It finished placing all of the objects beneath the tree,and ran off. Despite it's large size,the shadowy figure moved pretty fast. Bloo and Fighton chased it into the kitchen."Oh no you don't,Fat man!Your not leaving until I get everything on my wishlist!"Bloo said,tackling the figure.

In the process,Fighton had tripped,and tumbled into Bloo and the figure,they were a jumble of flailing arms and legs.

The figure's head slammed into the Refridgerator,causing several objects on top of it to fall down,crashing onto it's head.

Fighton escaped the jumble,and turned on the lights. The figure was Santa!

He had all the trademarks. The white beard,red clothes,and a sack being tugged behind him."It is Santa!"Bloo said,jumping up and down on his wide belly,listing off his wishlist by heart.

"Um,Bloo?"

Bloo managed to stop,and stared at Santa."I think we killed him."He said plainly,poking Claus's face multiple times.

Fighton's blob of a hand produced two fingers,and he placed it just below the wrist."No,he still has a pulse. Santa's just unconscious."Then a thought crossed his mind. Panic spread across his face."Bloo,if Santa's severely unconscious here......who's going to deliver all the presents?!"

Bloo made mutiple faces,considering the statement."We are!"He concluded,making a heroic pose.

"................."

"............................."

".....................................................your kidding,right?"

_12:45 am

* * *

_

The two friends stood top of Foster's roof,Kris Kringle's sleigh just sitting eight reindeer faithfully awaiting there master.

"Can't you go to jail for impersonating a Santa?"Fighton asked nervously.

"No!Of course not!Well,I think.I haven't checked the legal system in a while........"Bloo replied,hopping into the main seat of the sleigh.".Out!"He the back,were bundles upon bundles of toys."Aren't we stealing too?!And I know we can go to jail for that!!"Fighton said,making a final arguement.

"Yes,but would you steal to help fufill the Christmas dreams of small children?I know I would!"

Defeated,Fighton sat down next to Bloo,and let out a deep sigh.

"I just know this is going to end badly......"

"Don't worry!How hard can it be to travel around the world and deliver presents to thousands of children?"


	2. Part 2

_12:55 am

* * *

_

The brisk and crisp air of December whipped by as Fighton and Bloo flew in the sleigh,about to hit their first house."Bring it down a bit..."Fighton yelled. Bloo used the reign to slowly bring the reindeer and sleigh down,non too gently, the side of the sleigh hit the roof,causing a large chunk of tiles to fall to the ground.

"Eh,their insurance will probably cover it."Bloo says,bored.

Fighton looked at the sack of toys."How do we know which ones go in which house?"

"Just take a guess. The spirit of Christmas will guide you!!"

Fighton pulled out a random toy,and chucked it down the chimney."Only about 2 billion more to go....."He mumbles to himself,hopping back into the sleigh.

Flying over multiple houses,Fighton just threw toy after toy,miraculously all of them going down chimney's.

_3:00 am

* * *

_An hour later,they were Tibecudor."It's amazing how fast we're going!"Fighton yells over the wind,still tossing toys down."CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!!!"Bloo yells.

"You drank that 'special' eggnog from the last house,didn't you?"Fighton asks.

"Hmm?Uh...y-yes.....I swear to drunk I'm not drunk.....Oh look......I see colors...."

_3:55 am

* * *

_They were overhead the brightest city in the world now,Las thre down toy after toy,not really knowing where they would land."Oops....I think I just hit a truck....and it crashed into other cars....I think somebody just fell off a building......"Fighton cringed.

"What happens in Vegas.....STAYS IN VEGAS!!"

_6:02 am

* * *

_It was almost sunrise,and they had successfully traversed the world."Last stop......."Fighton mumbles to himself,tossing a Toy fire truck down the chimney. They arrived at Foster's Roof,and landed. No damage this time. Bloo woozily got out,spinning around."Merry Christmas to all......and to all a Happy Hanukkah!"

They walked down to the kitchen,to find Santa still unconscious."Santa........"Fighton said,shaking Santa a little. Then he gave him a powerful slap to the face."What,what?!"

He jerked upwards,looking frazzled.

"Hi Santa."

_6:40 am

* * *

_After explaining everything,Santa gave a hearty Ho Ho Ho."It's a wonderful things you boys did. Although,I would have finished an hour earlier than you."

At that,Santa stood up and gave them a little wink,and dissapeared in a swirl of wind."Weirdest Christmas ever."Fighton said to himself,going into the Foyer. All the friends were up and about,opening their presents.

Mr. Herriman jumped about,his nervous twitch was brought to a serious extreme,as his entire body was twitching violently now."Spirits....robots...."He mumbled.

Bloo ran around,looking for his pulled his presents. He pulled his stocking off of the chimney,and looked inside."COAL....AGAIN?!Fat man....REVENGE!!"He yelled,running around even faster.

Mac entered the moment that began,and walked over to Fighton."Did I miss anything...?"

"It's a long story."


End file.
